We create our own little stories
by blipdeblip
Summary: A series of Captain Swan drabbles based off prompts from OTP bot and requests. Ratings vary from K to T.
1. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

**Author's note: New idea I've come up with. If you're on twitter, you may have heard of OTP bot. OTP bot is a thing on twitter that creates for you to imagine your otp in. I've kinda had this idea for a while.**

 **The idea is to choose select prompts and create small drabbles of cuteness.**

 **I don't just write prompts from OTP bot! Send me your prompts and I'll write it! (AUs and canon allowed!)**

 **Disclaimer: OUAT is owned by A &E. Prompt is from OTP bot on twitter.**

 **Prompt:** _ **"Your OTP huddled for warmth"**_

 **Rating: _K+ (One swear word at the beginning!)_**

 _ **S**_ _ **et after series 4B**_ _ **as if series 5A and onwards never happened. It's Christmas time and it's snowy.**_

It was cold.

Not just cold, cold like holy-shit-I-need-to-get-inside-and-get-a-cup-of-hot-cocoa cold.

Sure, the snow made the town look more festive but if there's one thing Emma Swan hates more than dealing with big bad fairytale villains – it's the cold. After spending time in the streets with no shelter from the bitter ice cold winter winds it was understandable that she was reluctant to leave the cosy warmth of the apartment. Unfortunately for her, Henry was insisting and Killian, of course, was not helping in the slightest when she sent him her most pleading look.

So, much to her dismay, Emma found herself out on the streets dressed in a thick coat, woollen scarf and gloves on the receiving end of a barrage of snowballs from Henry and Roland. Regina and Robin stood on the opposite side of the street watching them in amusement. Emma sighed, tugging the coat closer to her body for both warmth and protection.

She didn't want a snowball melting down her back, no thank you.

"Come on, mum, join in!" Henry piped up unhelpfully.

Emma smiled and shook her head. "I'm good, thanks!" she called over.

Henry shrugged, making another snowball and threw it which hit Killian in the face. Killian chuckled, holding hand and hook up in surrender as he walked over to her. He pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"You alright, love?" he asked lovingly. "Not like you to deny your boy of anything."

Emma smiled, instinctively huddling into him for warmth. "I'm fine," she answered honestly. "I'm just not the biggest fan of the cold." she shivered which proved her point.

Killian smiled at her, lifting an arm and wrapped it round her shoulder. He pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head affectionately. "Aye, on that we can both agree on," he admitted quietly. "Isn't it worth seeing the smile on your son's face though?"

" _Our_ son, Killian," Emma said softly. "I think you've earned the right to call Henry your son too. At least in private, I don't know what Henry thinks."

Killian looked down at her with one of those gentle, genuine smiles that were filled with awe and wonder and _love_. These were her favourite smiles of his. He leaned down and kissed her softly, speaking so many unspoken words. Emma closed her eyes melting into the kiss.

"Mum, ew, that's gross!" Henry interrupted jokingly.

Emma reluctantly tore her lips off of Killian's and looked towards Henry...only to get hit in the face by a snowball thrown by Roland. She shook her head trying to get rid of the snow before it melted.

She failed miserably.

She whimpered pitifully, pouting to herself. Great, just great. Regina's familiar sharp laughter sounded from across the street but Emma couldn't find it in herself to be angry – she'd never seen Regina this happy since she had first arrived in Storybrooke. Also, Killian was looking at her with that mischievous gleam in his eyes with that signature smirk of his. She grinned back up at him, having the exact same idea as him.

"Alright, kid, you asked for this!" Emma called over to the two young boys, tearing herself away from Killian and forming a perfect snowball with her magic. Roland let out a playful yell and started running away as she drew her arm back and threw it.

The snowball collided with Henry's shoulder who looked up and grinned at her, quickly bending down to make another snowball. Killian joined Emma, making a snowball with Emma's help and throwing it at Henry. The snowball hit the top of his head. Killian grinned down at Emma.

Emma smiled up at him, huddling against him and hiding her face in his shoulder as a snowbll came darting towards them.

Emma Swan still hated the cold but Killian made her hate it just that little bit less.


	2. When Darkness Falls

**So I decided to mix two prompts together on this one. One from a review, one from OTP bot!**

 **Prompt:** _ **"H**_ _ **ey, I've got a request. So when I was re-watching 5x02 and saw the scene where they joined hands to overpower the fury and it worked, I thought to myself...what if they did that when Emma took the dagger to tether the darkness to herself? PLEASE?! :-)"**_

" _ **Your OTP listening to each other's heartbeat."**_

 **Rating:**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time and the**_ _ **first**_ _ **prompt is from Elley :-**_ _ **)**_

Emma stood, watching the darkness swirl around Regina, dagger in hand. Part of her screamed for her to stop; to think; to just let the Darkness take Regina. No, she couldn't do that, not after she had

tried so hard and come so far to get her happy ending!

Emma glanced back at the others. Her parents looked ashamed of themselves – as if they had failed her. Robin was in shock and Killian…

Killian looked devastated.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, turning around again. Regina stared at her, shaking her head.

That part of Emma's mind started to scream. _No, don't do it! What are you thinking? Think of Killian. If you do this, you will lose him._

 _Forever._

Emma closed her eyes, willing her thoughts to shut the hell up. She knew what she was doing was insane but it was the only way.

 _I'm sorry_

Lifting the dagger, she stepped forward ready to absorb the darkness.

"Swan, wait!"

Emma halted mid-step and turned around to face Killian. "Killian, no," she mumbled with difficulty. God dammit he made things hard! "This is the only way."

"I know, love," Killian said firmly, grabbing her hand in his tightly. "But no one said you had to do this alone."

She looked up at him in alarm. "No, no way," she said seriously. "Please, I'm not asking yo-"

"I know you're not," he interrupted. "But I'm doing it anyway."

"Killian's right," Snow piped in walking towards them, pulling her father along with her. "You don't have to do this alone."

Emma looked at David. "Your mother's right," he sad gently.

"I agree," Robin said firmly, joining the group.

Emma looked at them all before turning around. "Alright then we better be quick," she muttered in defeat. She watched out of the corner of her eye as David held Killian's hook, Mary Margaret took hold of her husband's other hand and Robin held her mother's hand tightly.

She sighed, hoping this would work and lifted her hand holding the dagger to the swirling vortex of Darkness.

Almost immediately the Darkness lunged towards the dagger before stopping. It started swarming around the whole group, not sure what to do. Emma watched as it tried to swarm around Robin, then Mary Margaret, then David, then Killian and, finally, her. She laughed in shock. It was confused. The Darkness was confused because they were all holding hands.

Emma felt a hand hold her wrist and she glanced to see Regina holding onto her wrist with a determined expression set on her face.

The Darkness continued to swarm them one at a time for a while before seemingly giving up. It let out a kind of gurgling sound before disappearing into the night sky and vanishing.

Emma heard her parents laugh breathlessly, trying to diffuse the tension that they were all feeling. She heard Robin trying to comfort Regina.

She heard Killian saying her name.

She stared head at where the Darkness had vanished.

"This isn't over," Emma announced loudly. "The darkness is still out there."

"Sorry, but there isn't anything we can do about that without any of us becoming the Dark One," Regina said sharply.

Everyone lapsed into an uneasy silence, unsure of what to do next.

"Yes, there is," Emma said slowly. "I have an idea, but it's risky."

"How-how risky are we talking here?" Robin asked nervously.

"Not for you," Emma assured him, staring at the dagger in her hand. "Just for me."

Without looking at the others, she started running towards the forest. She knew how to get rid of the Darkness but it involved separating herself from the others.

She heard yelling from behind and she knew. It was following her.

In the shadows and out of sight, the Darkness was following her.

 **Page break**

Emma ran into the forest, jumping over roots and swerving to dodge trees. She was breathless, panting.

Exhausted.

But she had to keep running.

Had to.

She could see her destination now. It wasn't too far. The well. If she threw the dagger down the well then hopefully the darkness would follow it down. Maybe…

Now in the forest, the Darkness had lots of places to hide as shadows were in every step. She couldn't dwell on that though as she was so close. A couple more steps and she was there.

Emma looke down the well and hoped that this would work. She held the dagger over the well just as the darkness flew out of the shadows towards her.

She let go.

The dagger fell, clanging against the stone walls of the well as it went. The darkness flew away from her and went after it. Emma held her hand over the well, concentrating on the love that she had for her parents. For Henry.

For Killian.

With effort, she concentrated on making a portal. She heard a faint whoosh accompanied by the sound of the dagger falling through it. It was quickly followed by the same sound.

Emma exhaled sharply as she closed the portal.

 **Page break**

The entire town was in a frenzy when they heard what had happened. Emma, however, was quite content. After explaining what she had done and standing while her parents praised her, Regina commenting on how dangerous her plan was and general yelling, Emma was happy to just lay back against her couch while Killian listened to her heartbeat.

"Why are you listening to my heartbeat?" she asked eventually.

"I thought that I had lost you today, Swan," Killian muttered gently. "I just need reassurance that you're still here."

"I'm here," she assured him gently, "and I'm not planning on going anywhere, any time soon."

 **Thoughts? Review please and send me more requests!**

 **(Elley, did I do this okay?)**


	3. Anything that is beautiful

**Author's Note: Inspired by the song 'ugly' by Nicole Dollanganger.**

 **Just general sad-ish fluff :c**

 **Prompt (by me):** _Killian comforts Emma after_ _bad memories come up during one of her father's speeches and begins singing to her._

 **Rating:** _K+ to T_

 **Features lyrics from the song 'Ugly' by Nicole Dollanganger**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own once upon a time or the song**

It really shouldn't have been this bad but it was.

Emma lay curled up on top of the bed, trying to push back the tears that threatened to fall. She refused to cry – she really shouldn't be this upset on her _birthday_ of all days.

She was officially an idiot. She had foolishly thought that because she was with her family then the memories of spending her birthday alone wouldn't come back to haunt her. Well, she guessed fate decided otherwise and here she was on the verge of crying, tucked away in her and Killian's house.

It wasn't just the memories of the birthdays alone. As bad as they were, they weren't the worst she had. The worst birthdays had been in high school, - when she was still wearing those big dorky glasses and her hair tied in a ponytail.

Emma had been standing in Granny's awkwardly as her father was making a speech about how _proud_ he was of her and how she had grown up into a beautiful woman.

That's when the memories had come flooding back.

Ugly girl.

Nerd.

Dorky.

Loner.

Who would ever love you?

 _Who would ever love her_?

The last memory had done it. She had stood up and left granny's abruptly, not turning back as her parents and Henry had called after her.

Emma couldn't hold it back and a sob tore itself from her throat and tears began to flood down her face. She tried and tried but she couldn't seem to make it stop and eventually she just gave up trying.

"Emma, are you alright love?"

Emma tensed at the sound of Killian's voice. "Leave me alone, Killian," she sobbed, refusing to let him see her crying even though she knew he already knew.

"Sorry love, but that's not possible right now," He said gently, sitting next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "not when you're so upset."

A loud sob wracked her body but despite not wanting him to see her like this, Emma let Killian pull her gently up into a sitting position and holding her lovingly. "Emma, what happened? Why are you crying so much?" He asked gently.

Emma sniffed slightly and buried her face into his chest, her pride not allowing her to tell him the truth. "I-it's nothing..." she mumble into his chest, her throat sore from crying.

"That's not true," Killian said firmly, cradling her face in his hands and looking down at her. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Emma let out a shaky sigh and pulled back, looking up at him for the first time. "Why is it that I can't seem to hold things back from you?" she asked, laughing shakily.

Killian smiled at her – not the usual cocky smirk that he wore in front of everyone else, but a small and gentle smile that spoke of emotions too valuable and too overpowering to be put into words that he saved just for her when they were alone – and pressed his lips to her forehead. "That's love for you, darling," he said into her forehead and for the first time this evening, she smiled.

 **Page break**

Even when her eyes were puffy and her cheeks flushed bright red from crying, she was still beautiful to him. Killian didn't want to press or force her to tell him – if she didn't want to she had every right not to – but the way she had walked out of Granny's without looking back had worried him and he hadn't hesitated to follow her. Finding her crying on top of their bed and almost killed him emotionally and he wondered if this was what it was like for her when he died.

He didn't even want to think, no less understand, what kind of pain he had put her through.

So he did the next best thing he could think of – try to comfort her and see if she would tell him why she had left.

He watched Emma as she looked down at her hands briefly before looking back up at him and taking a deep breath. "It really isn't that big of a deal," she said quietly. "Just...bad memories resurfacing."

"What kind of bad memories?" Killian asked gently, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Bad memories...of previous birthdays," she explained eventually. He opened his mouth to object but she just gave him a look and he shut his mouth, nodding at her to continue.

"Ever since I got out of jail, I spent all my birthdays alone and I came to expect nothing less. I grew to treat it as any other day and continued working despite complaints from various co-workers," Emma began to explain. "I had always wished that for once I wouldn't be alone, but I kept remembering that this was better than it had been before.

"My worst birthday was probably my last year of school. I was a popular target for bullies with my tendency to stay alone, dorky glasses, pony tail...and being an orphan. They called me so many names such as 'dork' or 'nerd' or even 'loner' but as the year progressed it got worse and they began to call me ugly. When my birthday rolled around, it got bad, like, really _really_ bad. The bullies began to use names such as 'ugly bitch' or 'worthless orphan'. I was so angry and upset but I tried my best to block them out – to not let some lousy insults get to me."

Killian's jaw clenched as she paused, tears threatening to fall again.

Emma took a deep breath, wiping the tears away with the palm of her hand before continuing. "But, despite this, one comment managed to affect me and it stuck with me. I guess Dad's speech just brought that memory back up," she paused and Killian wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. She just smiled up at him and, god, there wasn't anything that was more valuable than one of her smiles.

"One of the bullies – one of the really nasty ones – came up to me and asked me 'who would ever love you?' and that's when I lost it. I punched him in the face, I'm pretty sure I broke his nose, turned away from him and ran. I never looked back since; I just ran as far as possible. That comment stuck in my mind though because, at the time, I thought it was true. When I met Neal, I began to think otherwise that maybe I could be loved, but then he went and abandoned me. He left me to take the fall of his crime and to carry out _his_ jail sentence, and I just...accepted the comment as fact. If Neal had left me, then who could love me?" she finished, voice cracking with emotion.

Killian sat in silence, jaw and fist clenched in silent anger. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Emma," he said eventually. She just nodded at him and lay her head against his chest, her eyes closed.

The tune of a song he had heard Emma singing softly one morning came back to him then and he couldn't help but start singing some of it softly.

" _You said they make fun of your body,"_ he sang softly and emma looked up at him abruptly, eyes wide with emotion. " _Humiliation in your eyes when you told me. Well I'm going to find them don't you worry, and I'll make sure they're really fucking sorry."_

Emma laughed slightly at the last line and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't stop," she whispered quietly.

Killian smiled down at her and continued. " _You said you're embarrassed of your body. You told me you think you're really ugly. Well my love, I know you don't see what I see._

" _Anything that is beautiful, people want to break and you are beautiful, I'm afraid._

" _Anything that is beautiful people want to break,"_ He continued singing as the familiar even breaths of sleep sounded from Emma who was now lying down, her head in his lap. He smiled and stroked her hair idly.

" _And you are beautiful, I'm afraid."_

 **That moment you kinda make yourself fangirl writing a oneshot…**

 **Review and send me prompts? :3**


End file.
